Clintasha's Alone Time
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Precious93's second request: A smutty Where We Belong Date Night before Ch. 6 of 'Where We Belong' (with (a very) Dominant Clint :) Need I say anymore? :)


**Fanfic:****Clintasha's Alone Time, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Word Count: ****2,655.****  
Summary:**_**Precious93**_**'s second request: A smutty **_**Where We Belong**_** Date Night before Ch. 6 of '**_**Where We Belong**_**' (with (**_**a very**_**) Dominant Clint :) Need I say anymore? :)**

_**Two Weeks Before Ch. 6 of 'Where We Belong'**_

"We're going out," Clint stated as he walked into the master bedroom, making his fiancée look up from the book she was reading, an amused look on her face.

"Where and why?" Natasha replied with a smirk as her lover walked over to the bed, pressing his lips to the crown of her head lovingly.

"Because Tony is suggesting every type of event or outing or whatever the fuck he was talking about for the Stag Party and I'm gonna end up putting an arrow between his eyes before Pepper has the chance to tell him that he is gonna be a dad so we're leaving for at least three hours," the archer ranted, making Natasha smile slightly at his boyish pout.

"Aw... my poor Baby," Natasha teased, tilting her head up to press her lips to Clint's softly. "What do you have in mind?" the red head whispered when they pulled away, smiling at her fiancée tenderly.

"I'm taking you out for dinner," Clint stated simply, earning an amused raised eyebrow from the ex-Russian.

"As in..." Natasha started before Clint answered her unfinished question.

"As in a fancy restaurant with as many courses as you want," the archer stated with a grin.

"Mr Barton, are you trying to outdo yourself?" Natasha teased before Clint captured her lips again.

"For you, future Mrs Barton, yes," Clint replied with a cheeky grin as he pulled away and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm still considering changing my name," Natasha called out as her fiancée entered the bathroom, making the archer stick out his tongue at her childishly while pouting, making her grin cheekily in return.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

"Clint, you really outdid yourself this time," Natasha stated as she sipped her glass of water as the couple waited for their dessert.

Clint smiled at his red haired fiancée. "_So you're still sure of marrying me_?" he whispered in Russian, making Natasha pause at his statement like question.

The red head reached over with her left hand and grabbed Clint's right hand, interlacing their fingers tenderly. "_Clint, the best decisions in my life have always been revolved around you... Marrying you and us having children are basically the best of those decisions,_" Natasha replied, smiling at her lover tenderly. "_Clint, I have never regretted any decision that I've made about you_," she whispered, making the archer smile softly in reply.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered softly, smiling as he watched Natasha's eyes light up at his words.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha replied just as the young waiter brought them their dessert, pausing (_obviously_) to check out Natasha, earning a (_not so subtle_) cough from Clint, making the poor kid stumble out of the booth.

"Any time we go out, why does someone have to check one of us out?" Clint complained, glaring at the spot where the young man had previously been standing.

"Don't worry Clint... Now any man who even tries to hit on me can obviously see that I'm taken and yours," Natasha stated, holding up her left hand slightly, displaying him her engagement ring while resting her right hand on her baby bump lovingly and protectively.

Clint only smiled and tightened their interlaced fingers as the couple bit into their dessert, quickly finishing their respective dishes. The archer called the waiter over, looking for the bill just as Natasha slipped her foot up Clint's leg, smirking as she watched her archer use his sniper training to control the hitch in his breathing as he paid the waiter, even giving the kid a good tip.

Once the kid was gone, Clint grabbed Natasha's foot when it came to his crotch, grateful for the long table cloth. "_Tasha, you are some fucking tease,_" the archer growled in Russian, catching the seductively knowing smirk on the red head's face.

"_Mr Barton, I have no idea what you are speaking about,_" Natasha replied in the same tongue, her tone laced with her natural husky Russian accent, knowing exactly how much Clint liked when she did it.

Clint stood up suddenly, placing his jacket strategically over his groin while taking Natasha's hand in his and leading them out of the restaurant. "Why did you have to tease me like that?" the archer whispered as he wrapped his arm around the red head's shoulder, holding her close to him, the fingers of his right hand interlaced with those of her left.

"As if you don't enjoy when I tease you," Natasha teased, keeping her natural accent, smiling up at her archer.

Clint bit his bottom lips and shook his head playfully before leaning down and pressing his lips to Natasha's lovingly. "I love you Darlin'," the archer whispered with his own Southern accent, smiling against her lips softly.

"I love you too Baby," Natasha whispered, returning his smile as they slowly pulled away, heading back towards the Tower, the couple having decided earlier that it was a good idea for them to walk to the restaurant, the July summer weather opportune for their decision.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Clint whispered as they reached the entrance, both doing the necessary retinal scans and palm scans to let them enter, requesting JARVIS to send them to their floor.

"Definitely... Especially the last few minutes at the restaurant," Natasha replied with a cheeky grin, making Clint grow as he felt his pants grow even tighter at her statement - having never fully gone down from the red head's actions earlier - as they entered the elevator.

"You are a tease..." Clint groaned before suddenly pushing Natasha against the wall of the elevator, the archer quickly hitting the emergency stop button in the process, claiming her lips hungrily.

"I don't... think... you are... complaining... Barton," Natasha managed to whisper into Clint's mouth before moaning loudly as the archer deepened their kiss by shoving his tongue into her mouth possessively, his hands interlacing their fingers above her head.

Eventually, as all humans need to breathe, Clint pulled away from Natasha's lips, the couple panting heavily for air. "_No... But I do... think that... you need to be taught... to not... tease me like that... in public again... Ms Romanova_," the archer eventually managed to pant in Russian, grinning at his fiancée mischievously.

"And how are you gonna do that Mr Barton?" Natasha whispered seductively with a grin before gasping as the archer grinded his hips against hers. "Fuck... Clint..." she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure before groaning as her head hit the metal wall.

"You okay?" Clint whispered concerned as he noted the slight bang and the grimace on his lover's face.

"I'm fine... Well, I will be when you stop your slow pace..." Natasha replied easily, making Clint grin at her naughtily.

"Baby, you're getting impatient?" Clint teased, moving his lips to the red head's neck, biting and sucking tauntingly hungrily on her pulse point while using one hand to keep her hands above her head while snaking the other under the hem of her navy knee length dress, stroking the length of her slit teasingly.

"Fuck... Clint... please..." Natasha moaned as said man slid two archery roughened digits inside her entrance, making her gasp high pitched at his actions.

"Please what Nat?" Clint whispered teasingly as he slowly kissed his way down to her chest, pausing over her still covered left breast, smirking up at her before suddenly latching his lips around her pert nipple, making Natasha cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

"Please... don't tease me..." Natasha moaned as she bucked her hips in time with the movement of his fingers inside her.

Suddenly, Clint pulled his fingers out of Natasha and released her breast. "Turn around," he ordered as he released her hands, earning a raised eyebrow from the red head but she did as she was told, brushing her hips against his groin strategically in the process.

Clint growled at her movements as he got onto his knees and hiking up the ex-Russian's dress and tugging before ripping the black lace thong off the red head. "Tease," the archer whispered before running his tongue teasingly along Natasha's slit, making her cry out in pleasure at his action.

"Clint," Natasha moaned as Clint pushed two then three digits inside her entrance, moving them at a differencing pace inside her. The red head gripped at the wall as the archer tongued at her clit, panting heavily as the archer added a fourth finger inside her. "Oh God... fuck," the ex-Russian gasped as she felt her walls tighten around her lover's digits, signalling she was nearing her climax.

"You sound so fucking hot when you moan like that Nat," Clint whispered just before he wrapped his lips around her clit, the last ingredient needed to send the ex-Russian over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around her lover's digits, her juices covering Clint's hand and face. The red head slumped against the wall of the elevator, panting heavily as the archer lapped up her juices.

"You so enjoyed that," Clint whispered as he finished lapping up his fiancée's juices, cleaning his fingers at the same time as he slowly pulled them out of her, making the red head groan at his teasing. He slowly got to his feet, pushing Natasha's curls aside so he could press his lips against the nape of her neck tenderly.

"Maybe," Natasha replied cheekily before turning in his arms, smirking at him smugly before claiming his lips hungrily. "I think I should repay the favour," she added as she slid down to a crotch, smirking up at her archer seductively.

"Yes please," Clint replied with a moan as Natasha mouthed at his cock through his pants teasingly, the archer fisting at the wall to control his primal instinct to thrust towards her touch. The archer gasped as the red head slowly undo the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. "Natasha," he groaned as said woman gripped him firmly through his boxers before pulling both his dress jeans and boxers quickly.

"Yes Babe," Natasha replied as she slowly nuzzled his cock with her cheek before running her tongue along his member, grinning up at him cheekily.

"Tasha..." Clint groaned as the red head wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, the ex-Russian smirking as he called out her name in pleasure at the sensation.

Natasha smirked as she bobbed her mouth over Clint's cock, using her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth, giving the archer the sense that she was deep throating him deeper than she usually could.

Suddenly, Clint grabbed the nape of Natasha's neck, pulling her up, kissing her softly before turning her around and bending her over, positioning him at her entrance before slowly sliding inside her, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure as the archer bottomed out inside the red head.

"Clint... ah... Fuck... yes... yes..." Natasha moaned, burying her face in her arms as Clint slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back inside her, setting a steady pace of pumping into her.

"You like that?" Clint panted as he gripped her hips firmly, continuing his determined pace of thrusting inside her.

"Yes... God please... yes," Natasha moaned as Clint brought his right hand to her right breast, cupping and massaging her tit firmly while he brought his left to her front, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. "Clint... Fuck I'm close... please... yes... right there..." the twenty six year old moaned as the twenty eight year old thrusted harder into her. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came again, her walls quivering hard around his length.

Clint continued to thrust inside her, his pace not slow but easily prolonging her orgasm. "You're beautiful when you climax," the archer whispered, noting Natasha's blissed out look in the reflection on the elevator wall.

"Thank you my Hawk," Natasha whispered as she stood up slightly, turning her head so she could press her lips against Clint's tenderly. "But you didn't come," she added, frowning in realisation as the archer slowly slid out of her.

"Oh don't worry my Spider," Clint whispered as he pulled up his pants, smirking at the red head knowingly when he put her - now torn - panties (_thong_) in his back pocket like some lust filled teenager. "I'm making sure I'll make you cum again," he added, grinning as Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, raising an amused eyebrow at the archer.

"I like the sound of that Mr Barton," Natasha whispered as the archer turned the elevator back on.

"_I was hoping you would Ms Romanova_," Clint whispered in Russian as JARVIS quickly brought them to their apartment. "_Because I'm nowhere near finished_," he added with a sexy grin just as the elevator doors opened to their floor while picking Natasha up, allowing the red head to wrap her legs around his waist.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Clint carried her to their bedroom, the archer nipping at her pulse point playfully. "_I'm hoping you would Barton_," Natasha teased as the archer dropped her carefully on the bed.

"I was going to tell you to '_get on your hands and knees_' Natasha but now all I want you is to strip naked," Clint ordered as he dropped his pants and boxers, quickly removing his blue shirt easily, standing naked in front of the red head who licked her lips seductively at the view in front of her.

"_Yes Sir Mr Barton_," Natasha replied seductively, lacing her voice with her natural husky Russian accent while slowly doing as he ordered, pulling her dress over her head before lazily undoing her black lace bra and then throwing it at Clint's face.

"_You are very naughty tonight Ms Romanova... I think you deserve to be punished_," Clint stated as he crawled onto the bed, taking Natasha's hands in his and tying them to the headboard with her lace bra, smirking as she groaned at being restrained.

"_I'm naughty for you Mr Barton... I think you should find an appropriate punishment for that_," Natasha replied with a seductive grin as Clint positioned himself at her entrance again, slowly sliding inside her.

"Oh don't worry Ms Romanoff... I will," Clint whispered as he massaged Natasha's five month baby bump, grinning down at the ex-spy cheeky before suddenly pushing himself deep inside Natasha, making the red head cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck... Clint..." Natasha practically screamed as Clint pumped relentlessly inside her, hooking both of his arms under her knees, sending him further inside her. The red head was already on the verge of her third orgasm, showing just how well Clint knew how to touch her and pleasure body.

"Nat... I'm close," Clint growled as he bent down and claimed Natasha's lips hungrily just before they crashed over the edge, both ex-assassins calling out each other's names as they came hard together. Clint collapsed half on top of Natasha, making sure he didn't squish her or her baby bump. "I love you Nat," he whispered as he released her arms and flipping them over so Natasha was on top of him.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she kissed him chastely before resting her head in the crook of her fiancée's neck, listening to his slowly relaxing pulse. "Thank you for tonight," she added as she interlaced the fingers of her left hand with Clint's right tenderly as she slowly let sleep take over her bliss filled pregnant body.

"No problem Baby," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to the crown of Natasha's head lovingly, following in suit as sleep took over his body... Not that it stopped them from waking up for another two rounds (_or more... you decide_) later that night.

**So, **_**Precious93,**_** how did I do with this request of yours? :)**

**Everyone else, what do you guys think of this little piece? :)**


End file.
